super_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson the Hedgehog
Tyson is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog. He was created to have dealt with absorb the electricity. He first presented on Sonic Adventure 3, has revealed that he was created by a female scientist, Regina when he was young hedgehog. His alliance is anti-hero, which he followed by Regina. But was betrayed, has learn that Regina use him as her slave and claims to be his mother, She created Tyson as the "Experiment of Abuse". Tyson later celebrate his betrayal for Regina and joins with the heroes. Tyson was considered, resemblance that he is very different to Shadow. Unlike Shadow, he has a power to manipulate electricity. He has a cold personality but leaps over to the hero side as friendly and protective. History Tyson was revealed that he was created by an evil former scientist Regina after being reasonable of her sister's death. However she accidentally dealt to absorb the electricity. Tyson was only a young hedgehog and Regina has finally created a blue hedgehog, was gift with the electricity. Tyson was sent to Earth, he looks around learing that Earth is his home. He first met Sparky and friends. He coldly refused to join in, but was under the thumb by Regina, who force him not to meet those people, who hated her since 40 years. Liam, Justine and Kinomi first found Tyson, but refused to join in. Liam comforts Tyson that Regina used him as her slave, claims to be his real mother. Later, when Team Light has finally found Regina, started a serious angrily convensation about Tyson, how he was created with electricity which was absorbed. Regina say out that she created Tyson and orders him not to join in with Sparky and co, Justine comforts her angrily that Regina is not Tyson's mother and call her a 'traitor' using Tyson as a spy. When Team Light told the other teams that Regina used Tyson as a spy and slave. But also, he was created with Experiement of Abuse that he can destroy the innocents. The teams later got captured by a military agents, taking them to military base Area 55. The military based was led by a Commander. However, they been stopped by Shadow and his team, finally arrested them. Regina, who was the former agent instead of scientist has capture one of the heroes. They were save by Tyson, learning that he was used as a slave and spy. He comforts her that she used him as a slave and he is not genrally her son. Tyson calls her 'traitor' and betray her for creating him to kill the innocents. Before the Last Story, Regina was arrested and Tyson has finally join in with the heroes. He has been forgiven and Sparky, Skylar and Tiffany taught him about true value of friendship. Tyson is now good allies with Sparky and the others. Tiffany, however deeply has feelings for Tyson. Personality Tyson was described as antisocial, cold and sarcastic. He tends to hide his emotions away from the others especially Regina. However, when the news has spread over city and the heroes that Regina used Tyson as a spy and slave, claiming to be his real mother. But has forces him to stay away from the people, like his race, such as Sparky and his friends, has known from 30 years. Tyson physically learns that Regina used him as her slave and spy and betray her about his birth. After Regina was arrested for using Tyson as her slave, Tyson has already forgiven by Sparky and friends. Tyson has now leap over to the hero side, as friendly, and protective, willing to accept aanyone's help. Tyson can be irritable and aggressive at times, is quick-angered and hot tempered. He has a soft side particularly towards the youngest members, where he protects them from dangers, especially Dr. Eggman. Power and Abilities Weakness Tyson has anti-socialism, when he cannot be accepted anyone's help. His main weakness is his emotions, spends time hiding them from the other people, including Regina who was under her influence. Tyson does not smile, but was shown smirking when someone messes up something. Relationships Regina Sparky the Hedgehog Tiffany the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Other Characters Category:Evil turned Hero